


Full Disclosure; I am a Monster

by Suunflower



Category: Clone High
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Baby Time, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Smut, Underage Drinking, Werewolves, heart hurty, idk man, maybe smut later on, never written one of these before
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suunflower/pseuds/Suunflower
Summary: JFK never thought he'd be in a situation like this, despite the odd nature of clones, and clone high in general, this wasn't... something he expected. Much less what would happen next, as direct cause of this situation.[PS:!! please leave comments if you can !! I'm very shy so I don't usually reply, but they motivate me sm to write more, and I read all of them!]
Relationships: JFGogh - Relationship, JFK/Van Gogh, JFK/Vincent Van Gogh, JFK/Vincent Van Gogh (Clone High)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO GIMME A BREAK... this is my first fanfic ever and I'm super anxious about posting this!! I love this idea so much, and me and my friend have been brainstorming this for a while now, so I really hope you guys enjoy this as much as we do!

Principle Cinnamon J. Scudworth had always been an evil man; this was common knowledge. The crazed professor had created a school for clones, for one, and was the constant reason for their unnatural life. Vincent Van Gogh knew this, being one of the clones attending the school aforementioned; however he had never expected him capable of something on this level. Vincent wasn't really.. part of the main student body. He stayed out of things and actually rarely attended class, mostly coming for art and other subjects here and there; he had a few people he knew... he wouldn't really call them friends though, it was hard to keep friends in this school when you have secrets to keep.

A few years ago, when he was younger, Vincent had found out that his DNA had mutated accidentally.. although he had a feeling that wasn't the case, Scudworth gave him the creeps, and he wouldn't put it past him to have caused this on purpose, for no other reason that experimentation and science; as well as a few laughs and jokes here and there.

Drawing away from his thoughts- from his fear and confusion, Van looked down at his hands, noticing a slight tremble as he made his way towards the school. It was a large building, and in the middle of autumn it was glazed with orange and red leaves, cold and crisp, giving it a sinister feeling. He shivered; partly due to the cold and partly due to nerves, as he approached the doors and made his way inside. He slipped through the halls to his locker, mostly being unnoticed by the other students, as he kept quiet and kept his head down, this wasn't difficult due to him being so short, but he couldn't help but fear being approached by a couple members of the community. Packing his satchel was a quick job; grabbing art supplies, his sketchbook and a couple other subject books, before closing the locker quietly and starting to quickly walk to his first class of the day.

"Hey! Gogh!" He heard a call, stopping him dead in his tracks... Gandhi, the guy wasn't all that bad, they got along sometimes, but it was very much a hateful relationship most of the time. The guy had humiliated him multiple times through his years of schooling, and had made a mockery out of him. He felt his heart beat faster, out of a mix of anxiety and anger, as he turned around to glare at the guy. He wasn't much taller than Vincent, but could probably still beat him in a fight- although he couldn't really imagine Gandhi picking a fight in the first place... _He's a coward,_ Vincent thought scowling at him as he waited for a response from the overly cheerful dude.

"Yeah? What do you want?" He asked, a slight dutch accent showing through his pent anger, visibly getting frustrated with Gandhi as he waited for a response.

"How's it... _Goghing_ , Van Gogh" Gandhi laughed with the strange.. very unique laugh he had, causing Van to turn around and walk away quickly, not having time for this bullshit.

"Hey hey!! Wait up!" He could hear Gandhi stifling another laugh at his own pathetic joke, as he started walking faster to outpace him. "I actually have something to say!! Dude, like seriously! Slow down, I promise I won't make another joke!" Vincent turned around, slowing down a bit, not replying but clearly listening. 

"So like- about the thing that happened last week, I wanted to apologize for it! Come to the courtyard at break and I'll make it up to you, promise!" He sounded sincere, but Vincent honestly didn't trust it. This school was hell, and he didn't trust Gandhi _apologizing_ for a second. 

"Okay...?" He replied, fiddling with his thumbs as wild thoughts blazed through his head, every scenario and idea of what might happen playing over and over. Gandhi took this as he was going to come, and gave him the thumbs up before quickly rushing the other way down the hallway again, _crazy as usual..._ He thought with disdain

~~~

JFK was a jock, he knew this, he was a jock that got girls and did well in school! The best kind. He didn't care too much about school.. but he did care about the broads there. He was leaning against his locker, eyeing girls- yawning and waiting for the bell to go so he could be.. fashionably late to class, when he noticed Joan walking up to him. They were... friends, I mean Joan was uncomfortably close to his ex-gf, so they sorta had to be close. He was going through a confusing time at the current moment to say the least, and honestly didn't believe he could feel so many emotions.. believe it or not, despite what he said, he didn't to be so into hot chicks anymore.

"Er... hey Joan, what are you doing here?" He said, nonchalantly as possible. 

"JFK.. did you do your homework for this week? You realize we have art 3rd lesson and I don't know but I don't trust you have your photos." To make a point, she pulled out some good-quality photos she had taken from her back pocket. JFK didn't really react.. _why the hell do I gotta know how to take some damn photos? thats er, stupid,_ he thought to himself, not really caring about whether he got in trouble about it or not, and more worried about his personal image if he did so badly in a class. 

"Listen JFK, you're an asshole a lot of the time but I care about you, you need this grade... considering you failed quite a few of the others so far this year" She made a face at him, showing concern mixed with frustration that this guy hadn't been doing his work.

She drew in a long sigh, and then continued. "Look, I have some digitally done, you can take them in and claim them as your own; I'm okay with that, but you're gonna have to go to the photo room and print them out- stat too, if you don't get them in this lesson you're honestly fucked." Joan rummaged through her bag while saying this, fishing out a camera and handing it to JFK 

"Hey! I'm not gonna fail! How dare you say that!" He scowled, being as touchy as usual about being insulted. 

"Just.. don't take any more photos, please, I have a limited memory on this thing" She was stern, but it was clear that she cared for him. JFK wasn't.. exactly sure how to react. 

"Er uh.. okay! Thank ya Joan, but for reference I'm doing fine in school! Are you sure you trust me with this?" He mumbled, trailing off a bit as he inspected the camera. He wasn't even sure he knew how to work it- _oh well, all he had to do was print some images out onto paper, even he could do that._ He made his way to class, not making a bother to walk any faster as he inspected the camera still.. he didn't really care about photography at all, but he did appreciate Joan's help, he had to admit he.. hadn't been on his A game recently.

~~~

The first two lessons went like a breeze for Vincent, English language and Art flying by like it had only been a minute. He had to admit- as much as he hated to; he was anxious about break, worried about what might happen. It was really unlike Gandhi to apologize, and he knew deep down it was most likely another ploy to humiliate him. He tugged at his sweatshirt, cracking the paint he had applied to it to create sunflowers and stars. He honestly wanted to cry- he wasn't ready for this again, and he was terrified of what might happen. He could hear his pulse, and his heart was beating as he packed up his stuff to head down the hallway once more. _Breathe, idiot, breathe!_ He called at himself, trying to steady his breath before he went into a full-blown anxiety attack over it. He had to go- it might not be that bad, maybe he was actually apologizing; he doubted it, but what was he supposed to do? _If I run and don't go, he'll make sure everyone knows I'm a coward... and what if he is trying to apologize; genuinely? How would I explain that?_ thoughts circled his mind like strong winds, and before he knew it he was packing his books away and making his way towards the courtyard with his satchel swung over his shoulder. He couldn't let it happen again.. not after last time, he couldn't trust himself, and god knows what would happen if he couldn't calm down.

The second he saw Gandhi, he had a sinking feeling. He looked sincere- but the fake, Gandhi sincere, that he didn't really mean. He approached him still, willing his legs to move despite shaking, and tried to hide his current emotions as much as possible. As he got closer, things seemed to slow down, before he felt a cold, cold feeling overcome him. His clothes were drenched; and Gandhi was laughing madly, rolling around like it was the funniest thing in the world. Van knew he didn't do it to be spiteful, but it still shocked him. He could feel the water through his clothes, hair and skin, and even his satchel was drenched. He stumbled a bit; looking around to see some of Gandhi's friends laughing and carrying a large bucket.. now empty. Vincent clenched his fists and walked very quickly away, trying to ignore the tears forming in his eyes and the jeers from his peers as he went. He didn't want to admit it, not at all, but he felt weak compared to Gandhi when these things happened. He quickly made his way to the other side of the school, being quiet and ignoring the odd glances and occasional jokes he got from people as he went. He found his safe space- the art room, also known as the 'dark room' for photography students a lot of the time. It was almost always empty as no one really took the subject seriously, and the printer was awful so there wasn't much point to even going in there. He slammed the door and slumped down in the corner.

~~~

JFK had barely listened the first two lessons, working vaguely and mostly just trying to figure out how he was going to print these photos... He didn't understand the process exactly, but after talking to some of his friends, surprisingly they knew how to do it. He covered his face with his hands, and let out an audible groan; he hated lessons. He didn't hate school, he was popular, perfect and loved it there, but the lessons... not so much. When the class ended he made his way out, being joined by Caesar as he made his way towards the art block. 

"Hey JFK! Would you want to go and join the others in the courtyard?" He asked rather loudly; knowing that JFK wasn't really listening. 

"Er... sorry, gotta do some dumb photo stuff for uh class" He replied, obviously not too happy about missing out spending time with his boys. Caesar accepted this and said goodbye as they parted ways at one of the entrances; JFK heading towards the art classes, trying desperately not to be seen. _I look like such a nerd! I'm a Kennedy.. I'm not supposed to be here!_ He thought to himself, in shock at himself that he was even around the classes. He made his way into the hallway, and turned on towards the dark room for his photography.

~~~

Vincent pulled out his satchel, his eyes growing hazy.. _not again, not again not again!!_ he looked through his artwork, his sketchbook wet and destroyed, and his paints leaking like watercolours all over his books. He couldn't help but stifle a sob, clearly upset that something he put so much effort into was ruined, once again, by Gandhi. He could feel itching, and he tried to ignore it and started breathing steadily, trying to stop the rapid... growth. His senses were heightened, not in the heightened emotional state... but for a different reason entirely. He could feel things changing, and started to panic, fear gripping hold of him as he desperately tried to hide himself further behind the stacks of folders littering the corner of the room. He looked down at his hands, eyes smudged by tears and fear as he noticed his fingers growing to form a more claw-like formation. He couldn't believe it.. _not here, not at school. What if someone found out? He'd be killed for all he knew, replaced with another cloned version of himself.. a much better, cloned version of himself._ Vincent bit his lip in anxiety, drawing blood as he tried to ride out the storm until it was over, forcing himself not to continue and change the full way... that would really be a disaster.

Then suddenly, the door opened.


	2. Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOP WOOP chapter 2 is out,, sorry for a bit of a delay !! I hope this is alright and... coherent aha

JFK has creaked open the door slowly, hearing scuffling inside as the wooden door swung to reveal an almost pitch-black room, now lightened with the light from the door. He had been about to step in- ready to get this over and done with, when he noticed two yellow, piercing eyes in the darkness, hidden behind stacks of folders and papers. "Did someone er... let in a stray cat?" He asked, mostly to himself, trying to ignore the ominous and uncomfortably human look the eyes had to them. As he said this, the eyes disappeared behind another stack of folders, JFK hearing something larger than a cat moving around. He turned on the light, taking a step in; intrigued by what he was witnessing. He wasn't exactly sure what he was expecting to see... but it wasn't this. Half hidden behind the paperworks, was a small ginger kid who had obviously been crying, a child with yellow eyes... and dog ears? _its a trick of the uh... light._ He thought to himself as he took a step forward, trying to figure out what was going on. He could see paintings over the floor, laid out as if they had been thrown with not too much strength to them. He looked up as the kid stared back at him, yellow eyes glowing intently as he figured out his next move.

~~~

Vincent couldn't believe it, he couldn't fucking believe it! No way, of course the first time he had an episode in school someone noticed and he was found.. he shouldn't be surprised. Of all the people it could have been too.. it had to be the tall, dumb, and although he didn't want to admit it, very handsome jock who would absolutely, without a doubt tell everyone. Thoughts rushed through his head, what would people do? Would they hunt him down and kill him? Like all the stories do? Would they hate him and avoid him and kick him out of society? He shuddered, realizing suddenly that he had been staring at JFK the whole time, his eyes in the yellow haze they always went to when this happened. He bit down on his lips, forgetting the sharp teeth as a tang of blood entered his mouth. At the current moment... he didn't really care. He steadied his breathing, taking caution to every idea running through his head. _The only way I can stop him.. I have to do that, he's seen me, its too late to just go back._

With a last, final breath, and quick movement Vincent made his way to the door, spreading his small frame over it and covering it from JFK, stopping him from escaping. The taller boy seemed to have not exactly grasped the situation, and was looking at him with the same, daft gaze he usually had.

"Ohhh! I understand! You're a.. er uh, furry!" JFK called, smiling as if he had cracked the code. The idiocy of this made Vincent noticeably calmer... _was he really that stupid?_ He had the urge to laugh at how silly it was despite the situation. 

"L..Look! Why are you here? Did someone tell you I was in here?!" Van Gogh called to him, ignoring the statement completely, absolutely intent on knowing why he was here... did other people know? were there other people aware of him being in there right now? He avoided a shiver, his newly formed wolf ears flicking and adjusting on the top of his head. His eyes bore into JFK's, not meaning to but creating a sudden silence, and lock between their eyes. Without knowing it, he was flustered, he wasn't used to things like this; let alone when he was in such a vulnerable state. He was shaking slightly, his sharp, claw-like nails digging into the wooden door behind him.

"Woah! Wooahh! Calm uh, down! I didn't mean anything bad by it!" JFK held his arms up as he broke the eye contact with the smaller kid. He couldn't help but notice JFK seemed anxious, unsure of himself and what to do. He still had the dopey, empty look on his face, but he seemed more alert, and genuinely confused on what was happening. Vincent froze up again, trying to steady himself and figure out what to do next. The edges of his vision was subsiding, and he had a feeling that although he wasn't going to fully change this time, he definitely had less control over himself. He sniffed audibly, anxiously picking up scents on the jock to try and sense any fear, or any idea of what he was planning on doing next. The room was silent for a long while afterwards, as Vincent waited for a reply, the fact he didn't reply with an answer had been making him feel worse about the whole situation.

"I genuinely, didn't know you were uh, here!" JFK spoke, straining a little bit to get his point across. He pulled up the camera that he had around his neck, showing Vincent it with a twinkle of pride in his eyes. "I was just going to er, print some photos out, thats all! I have a lesson and I er uh, didn't wanna fail my grade." Vincent couldn't help but notice the anxiety in him, and how he was being so overly honest to make up for... something. He wondered whether JFK thought he was going to kill him, or eat him or something like that; of course he wouldn't, the mere idea of that made him want to throw up, and if that did happen then Scudworth would have no choice but to... He shivered, looking up at JFK again. His eyes were fading back slightly now, and his claws, ears and tail were retracting slowly back into his body. He didn't understand the calmness that came with this boy- especially being one of the jocks that pushed him around and made his life a living hell, that didn't matter right now though, he had to focus on making sure he didn't tell anyone.

"Can... can you promise you won't tell anyone?" He let out weakly, knowing that there was barely anything to keep him quiet, he couldn't imagine the jock staying quiet about this. The feeling of impending doom was already overwhelming him as he thought about what might happen if... or more like when people found out. He couldn't bear the thought.

"Er uh, sure! Could you help me out with this uh, photo thing though?" John asked, a slight strain still in his voice as he was clearly scared, sounding uneasy at the situation. For some reason though, Vincent agreed to, nodding almost in a trance with no clue on what to do. He was handed the camera from JFK, and took it in his hands, turning away as he got lost in the settings trying to figure out what he was doing. He had been going through it for a little bit, almost completely back to normal physically wise, when he heard a loud noise... _The door! Oh god the door was open! And JFK was no-where to be seen_. He couldn't go out and look for him, his eyes were still a dim yellow and his fangs were still poking through, people would ask questions. He curled up in the corner again, trying to stop himself from having another attack as he teared up his paintings. _Who cared about them anymore? JFK would tell everyone and his life would be over, it wouldn't matter anymore._

He stayed like that for the rest of the day, skipping his classes and waiting until late after the bell rang to make his way out, and home... just in case he had told people already. He couldn't believe he had been found like that, and by JFK of all people, it made him want to sob and disappear. The idea that the next day his life would most likely be ruined for good haunted him, and he couldn't help but figure out ideas on how to run away, escape, do something. He had been scratching his arms for the past few hours, uncomfortable itching due to a mix of anxiety and his form shifting causing him to run gashes along them. He had changed his bandages in the bathroom next to the dark room, and had laid new gauze over both his ear and his arms. He wanted to take it further, not wanting to face the reality of what would happen the next day, but he was shaking too much.

Upon reaching home, he had rushed into his room at the first chance he got; his foster parents were still out working, and he was alone for once in the house. He had laid on his bed and stared at the sunset-covered ceiling, thoughts rushing through his head as he began crying again, he had no idea how to make any of this better, how to make things right. For some reason though, he couldn't stop thinking of JFK's eyes, and the way he had stared into them... for some reason it was calming, and it made him feel like that maybe, just maybe he could get through this.

He didn't sleep that night, not a wink, the idea of the next day and what would come of it bothered him endlessly, and he dreaded what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUZZAH... a bit shorter than the last one, its not tip top but im tired :( I hope this is alright !! :) Trust me JFK is more emotionally invested than just ehheh ur a furry!! thats one of the reasons i did all of this from vincent's view ;) ill get the next one out when I can!!


	3. Rainfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates omg !! ;w; had an awful depressive episode and haven't been able to write recently.. this isn't much but I hope people appreciate the update!!

The rain was pouring down; whipping at any poor soul caught in its path. It was windy, too, with strong gusts of winds that seemed to shake the very houses of the town. Vincent, meanwhile, was making his way out of his window, shaking profusely as he tried to get away from the thoughts in his head. He knew it was coming, properly this time, and had worn sunglasses as well as some clothing he didn't really care for anymore. He looked mad in this weather, making his way across the roads and towards the woods that bordered the small town. He stared at his feet, aware no one was watching, but still in fear that everyone could see him at this moment, and he was pretty much dead the next day anyway. A sharp pain cut through his hand, as he realized he had been scratching at his fingers again, his now sharp claw-like bones creating seams where nails would usually just cause a scrape. _Fuck_ , he thought, but with not much emphasis- how could he care about something as minor as that at a time like this? At a time where anything could happen and the future was so uncertain. He could feel tears streaming against the rain as he made his way, finally, into the woods. It was cold, dark and he couldn't help but shiver at not only the cold- but the idea that someone may be watching him at this very moment. Quickening his pace, he made his way through the dark place, able to see barely by the few rays of light still shining down into the woodland. _I need to get there, I need to get there in time_ \- he thought to himself, his mind set on a destination as he made his way through; eventually quickening to a run as panic overcame him. The corners of his vision were matted with darkness now, and he could feel the large ears against his head, the one regrettably torn due to the state of his own ear at normal times. He collapsed, panting at a large willow tree, where he lay down and curled up against it. Fading away, he wondered whether he wouldn't wake up again, and embraced the darkness that consumed him.

~~~

A howl echoed across the town, a piercing and almost pained yowling of a wolf. JFK awoke with a start from his bed, sweating a bit as he looked out his window into the storm. This was.. unlike him, very very unlike him! Why would he get freaked out by something like that? But.. he knew why, after what had happened at school JFK had been in an unusually anxious mood; his step-dads even offering to sit down and talk with him, which they never really felt the need to do. He had thought about the encounter all day, considering; and worrying on what he should do. Would he... be killed by the ginger kid if he told anyone? He didn't really know. Something about the piercing yellow eyes stuck in his mind, burning into it like a hot iron. He had no idea why, something about it just... he couldn't stop thinking about it; whether out of fear of other emotions.

"Heh, its ironic really, I mean that kid scaring me! Haha." He laughed nervously at the end there, a slight edge to his tone as his smile became a frown again. What was he going to do about this? I mean.. he didn't want to risk anything. He was a Kennedy! But they would still call him crazy if he even tried telling anyone about it. Looking out of his window once more, he watched the rain pour and the trees in the distance shake with the force of the wind. Laying back down on his bed once more, staring at the ceiling with his head lying on his hands, he wondered what he was going to do about this. He couldn't just... tell anyone, not just because they wouldn't believe him! He may be oblivious a lot of the time, but he wasn't cruel; he knew what they did with clones that had something wrong with them. After a while, he drifted back to sleep, for dreams of all the ways this could go wrong.

~~~

His back ached like hell. Vince woke up still lying in the forest, minimal clothing on him as he reached for his secret stash. Changing forms wasn't exactly.. nice. It was painful, it hurt, and it always ruined his clothes- so he usually kept a supply of them tucked behind the willow tree. He brought his hands to his head, his forehead throbbing as he adjusted to the morning light. His hair was a mess- no, he was a mess in general. Groaning, he stood up and made his way back through the forest, trying to calm his frizzed hair as he sauntered towards his house again. His mother was used to this- she was a single mother, and didn't really have time to check up on him constantly when he was at this age, so she didn't know.

Grabbing his school supplies from his house, and making his way towards his doom, his death; he almost tripped over another student, standing there as if they were waiting for him.

"Er uh! You there! Shortie! Get over here!" Vince looked stunned as the tall jock gestured towards him, looking around and wondering if he had gotten the wrong person. He could see a glimmer of fear in JFK's eyes, and couldn't help but feel guilty for making him... go through that. _No, nonono! He's the bad guy here! He's told everyone, he probably just wants to mock you before your life is over, just to make it worse._ The negative thoughts clouded up his mind, and he had completely forgotten to reply to the jock.

"Ey!! You deaf?" JFK yelled at him, louder this time and drawing the heads of passersby, confused at this strange meeting of the two. After freezing for a moment, Van Gogh took a few steps towards him and looked up at him with fear and confusion, his eyes wide with shock at the current moment. Without a seconds notice, JFK grabbed his arm, a bit too hard for his small stature, and dragged him behind the side of the school. Wincing, he noticed that JFK was being gentler now with the note of pain he made. 

"Alright well uh.. first of all er uh, that wasn't a dream yesterday right?" JFK asked suddenly, talking quietly when they were out of view, clearly not wanting other students to see them together... He knew how that would look, and honestly just the thought of it brought back tears to his eyes. He looked up at the Jock, frozen in fear, wishing his mouth to say _what are you talking about? did you have a dream?_ But he cursed loudly as he shook his head, fear flooding through him. It was a moment of silence between the two, and Vincent couldn't take his eyes off of him. He had never really... been this close to JFK before; although to be honest he had never been this close to anyone. He watched JFK scratch his chin with an absentminded look, clearly thinking about his next actions as seconds passed between them.

"Well er.. I've decided not to tell anyone about it... you know uh, don't want people to think I'm crazy!" He laughed his obnoxious laugh, nervously however, as he avoided making eye contact with the shorter kid. "So uh, nothing to worry about, okay? I'm not gonna er uh, tell anyone, promise" Vincent noticed JFK was looking down now, seeming guilty at the running away the day before. He didn't believe it was real, of course, Kennedy would do as Kennedy could do be popular. But, there was this strange feeling in his chest of being trusted, and having a secret so sacred out there in the world. He didn't exactly know how to feel; he wasn't even sure that JFK was telling the truth! But something told him he was, and something about the tall jock made him feel a lot calmer in his presence, the reality that he wasn't doomed giving him a peace of mind he had craved for the last day. Vincent then noticed he hadn't been talking, and JFK was staring at him; waiting for a reply.

"Well I! Gotta er go" JFK said, a bit quickly, before he walked off towards the school, noticeably faster than he usually did. 

"Th-Thank you!" Vincent called after him, a bit too quiet for the other boy to hear, but enough for him to hear his own words over the drizzle of the morning day. Standing there, he took his time before making his way inside; he hadn't really.. processed any of what had just happened, and the idea that Kennedy, Kennedy of all people had been nice to him; even despite the circumstances, gave him a warm feeling inside; one he hadn't felt in ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH I hope this was okay !! It's a bit shorter, but I hope it seems interesting so far >:D!! The encounter has been made, and this is just where things start off~! I'll try to update this as often as I can in the future, and I hope y'all like it!!

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO THAT TOOK A WHILE ;; its not perfect, and I know there's a lot of things I could have done better!! Please let me know any suggestions for writing them better, as again this is my first time and I have absolutely no experience in this!!
> 
> The next chapter will be out soon >:) Things gonna get wild


End file.
